As Yet Untitled- A Dean Ambrose Story
by SarahSmith95
Summary: Emily Blake doesn't have the best luck in the world, and today is no different. She's running late to her very first WWE event in London, and by the end of the evening she has suffered a broken nose and is the subject of intense apologies from the WWE Board and The Lunatic Fringe himself, Dean Ambrose. It's then that Emily realises her life (and luck) will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" I muttered as I ran through the parking lot towards the arena. The Raw pre-show had already started and I was running seriously late. I knew that the Shield vs Evolution match would be starting at any moment and I really can't miss them. I sprinted through the arena doors and through the barrier as I threw the attendant my ticket. As I ran up to the door I could see a small crowd of people surrounding three guys. "EXCUSE ME PLEASE, COMING THROUGH, NEED TO GET TO MY SEAT! I CAN'T MISS THIS!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd. As I pushed through the door, I turned back to look at the three guys, and locked eyes with one of them. _No way… _But before I could be 100% sure of whose eyes I was looking into, the door slammed shut. I shook the thought from my mind and carried on rushing down the steps to my ringside seat.

I settled down just as Justin Roberts took to the mic. "The following is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first…." "SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA… SHIELD" I looked around the audience to see where my favourite faction would be coming from. I looked over my shoulder and saw Seth Rollins approaching me. He looked at me with a smile of recognition before he did his signature flip over the barrier. I then made contact with the same piercing blue eyes I thought I saw earlier. _**Oh my God. I'm staring into Dean Ambrose's eyes…. AGAIN! **_His eyes lingered on mine as he stepped over the barrier to ringside, finally breaking eye contact. I was distracted from looking at Dean when the beefy shoulder of Roman Reigns knocked into me. "Sorry, sorry!" I stuttered as I sat down. He smiled and winked at me before he stepped over the barrier. As the guys were going over their game plan in the ring, Justin Roberts spoke again: "Now introducing to the ring, the team of Randy Orton, Batista and Triple H… EVOLUTION" The arena was filled with boos as Motorhead's "Line in the Sand", their theme song, hit. I watched the three Evolution members walk down the ramp and up to the ring apron. Randy Orton stood up on the turnbuckle and hit his pose to the crowd (as always) and jumped down to join a huddle with Batista and Triple H. I could feel someone looking at me, so out of the corner of my eye, I snuck a look. All I saw was Dean Ambrose staring back at me… _**I must have something on my face… the only reason why someone like him would be staring at me like that… **_I quickly used the front facing camera on my phone to sneak a look…. _**Hmm… nothing there.**_ My phone went back into bag as I concentrated on the match in front of me.

It started off pretty even, both teams landing and taking their hits. About halfway through the match, Triple H was thrown over the top rope by Reigns. As I watched him get up, I saw him reach under the apron for his signature sledgehammer. Dean chose that moment to look over at me and saw what I was looking at. He wasted no time in launching himself over the top rope, onto Triple H. I stood up, out of my chair, so I could get a better look at what was going on. Dean set Triple H up for an Irish Whip, sending him towards me. I stepped back in anticipation as he collided with the barrier. Looking over Triple H's shoulder, I could see Dean reaching to the floor to pick up the sledgehammer. Everyone could see the crazy look in Dean's eyes as he looked over to the groggy COO in front of me. Before I knew it, Dean ran towards him. As if in slow motion, I saw Triple H throw himself out of Dean's path, but Dean didn't slow down in time. I felt an intense amount of pain as the sledgehammer collided with my nose, sending me back towards my chair. My hands flew up towards my face, and came away covered in blood. _**Uh oh. **_I felt myself become incredibly light headed at the sight of my own blood, and I hit the deck. The last thing I remember seeing was the stunned look on Ambrose's face, completely immobilised in shock.

I could feel a hand gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up. "Miss? Are you with us Miss Blake?" I open my eyes, taking a minute to adjust to the bright light. I slowly sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm sitting on a makeshift hospital bed in a clinical, plain- looking room. I swing my legs around so that I'm perched on the edge, and I come face to face with the person who woke me. "uh… Hi. Sorry, but- where am I? And who are you?" The man looks at me, concerned. "My name is Christopher Amann, I'm the leading ringside physician here. You were involved in an incident in a match between Evolution and The Shield. Unfortunately, Mr Ambrose accidentally collided with you and caused you to break your nose". I suddenly become aware of the dull ache where my nose is. Dr. Amann notices as I reach up to touch my nose and smiles. "Don't worry, we've managed to set it in time, there will be no significant changes in your appearance". It suddenly hits me. I'm backstage. I'm backstage at a WWE event at the o2 arena. OH. MY GOD. I suddenly shriek in excitement and jump off the bed, clapping excitedly: "So you're telling me, that outside that door, there are dozens of WWE superstars… people I see on TV every week?!" Christopher laughs as he picks up his phone and punches in a few digits "Yeah, Hunter? She's awake… Yep, okay. I'll keep her here for now. See you in a bit. Bye". Christopher puts his phone down and turns to me: "Now try not to freak out, but there are some very important people coming to see you. They believe that they owe you an apology. In the meantime, this is for you. We can't have you leaving here looking like that" he points to my shirt, which is covered in dried blood. _My favourite Nirvana shirt… ruined_. I then turn my attention to the shirt that the doctor handed to me. Just a generic WWE shirt. Nothing too flash. I looked at the doctor, waiting for him to get the hint of me wanting privacy to change my shirt. "Ah, right. Sorry. If you need me, I'll be outside". And with that, he left. However, my privacy didn't last for very long. Just as I began to lift my shirt, the door burst open and two people burst in. The last two people I expected to see. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. And they didn't look very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I would like to say thanks to my first two followers: SBMFanatic and psion 53! And thanks to my first two reviewers: **__**psion53**__** and a guest reviewer! WOO! Double points for psion53 ;) Please keep the reviews coming guys, if you have any ideas or any particular things you'd like to see from this story as it develops, please let me know! :D I'll try my best to work things in! :D Enjoy the latest chapter! **__**REMEMBER: Any ideas for the story title, make sure you pass them on **___

"_Ah, right. Sorry. If you need me, I'll be outside". And with that, he left. However, my privacy didn't last for very long. Just as I began to lift my shirt, the door burst open and two people burst in. The last two people I expected to see. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. And they didn't look very happy._

"Emily Blake?" I froze in shock. _**Triple H knew my name?! **_"uh… ye-yes?" I managed to mumble out. "My name is Hunter, and this is Stephanie, my wife. We are incredibly sorry about what happened to you earlier between yourself and Mr Ambrose. I feel partly responsible because I moved out of his way too quickly. Is there anything we can do to make up for this incredible mishap? I can speak to Mr Ambrose and make sure he is discipli-" "NO." I cut in. "No… It's fine. He didn't do it on purpose. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. I don't expect anything from you guys. I mean, accidents happen right?" I smiled at the couple, even though my face was in a lot of pain. Stephanie chose this moment to speak for the first time: "Hi Emily. Look, we are aware of how dangerous it is for you to be walking around after fainting. Please, let us keep you under observation for the rest of the evenin, to make sure you are okay. Then, to make up for all this, you can travel with us and the superstars for a year; and we will pay you. For obvious reasons we can't pay you as much as our superstars, but trust us, you will be comfortable".

My mouth fell open in shock the more Stephanie spoke to me. _**They are really desperate to stop me from saying anything negative about them huh? Not that I would….. But travelling with superstars and divas?! Oh my god. I've dreamed of this since I was a little girl. Perhaps I could even show them some of the moves I've picked up over the years. **_I was brought back out of my own little world when Triple H coughed. "So, Miss Blake… what do you say?" "I need to think about this. I mean, it's a big deal you know? Travelling with my idols. But, at the same time, I can't leave my business behind. I have a good set up here at home…" "We understand Emily," said Stephanie: "We are in London for three more days, we can give you that long to decide. I'll leave you our card. If you need it, we have a driver on standby to take you wherever you need to go. It was lovely meeting you". She shook my hand and with a smile, she left. "I would give this some serious thought Emily. We don't hand out offers like this every day. As my wife said, it was great meeting you. I hope to see you soon". Triple H shook my hand firmly and followed his wife, leaving me alone once again.

_**What just happened? Did I really just receive this opportunity? I barely made it to the show, and now they are offering me a once in a lifetime experience… This is just all too much. **_I sat down and took some deep breaths to try and calm down. I noticed that I was still clutching the WWE t shirt. _**I suppose I should change and just make my way home. I'm in desperate need of some food right now. **_I stood up and gently lifted my ruined shirt over my head. _**WAIT. Where's my jacket and bag? My keys are in there?! **_I whipped around to see that my jacket and bag where slung over the back of one of the chairs in the medical room. I smile and pick the new shirt up from the bed. But before I could put it on, someone else burst through the door: "OH GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR HITTING YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU, HUNTER MOVED TOO QUICK-". I turned round only to be met with the man that I have locked eyes with twice already this evening. "You're… you're Dean Ambrose! I am so sorry if you got in trouble, I'm not mad or annoyed at you at all, please don't feel guilty…. Why are you looking at me like that?" I noticed that Dean was staring at me, with a face as red as a tomato. "Your bra- I mean you're topless- I mean, you haven't got a shirt on. I'm sorry. First I hurt you, then I walk in on you…" I soon felt my face turn as red as Dean's. _**I'm standing here, shirtless, in front of Dean Ambrose. Kill me now. I'm not even wearing my nice bra.**_

"Oh god. I'm so sorry". I quickly threw the shirt on. Dean noticed me grimace as the shirt contacted my nose. "Sooo… how bad was it? I didn't hurt you too badly did I? I mean, Roman said it looked like a break. I couldn't live with myself knowing I broke a girl's nose." I laughed at how apologetic Dean was being "Yeah, it was a break. But Dr. Amann said that he set it easily enough. Yeah it hurts, but what do you expect? I don't mind, I've had worse. I'm probably going to head home anyway, probably going to order a takeaway and watch a movie. It was nice meeting you!" I threw my jacket on and fished my keys out of my bag, checking that my phone was still in there. Dean grasped my arm gently. "I can't let you drive after passing out. Please, let me take you out for something to eat. I'm nearly finished up here. Come to my locker room, I'll shower and we can get out of here. You can choose the place. I'm sure you know this area better than I do!" _**Dean Ambrose is touching me. Dean Ambrose is touching me and wants to drive my car. Dean Ambrose wants to drive MY car, and treat ME to dinner. What the hell is going on?! **_"Uh… sure. As long as that's okay with you of course. I know a place near where I live. I live about an hour from here. Are you allowed to go that far?" "Girl, as long as I'm at the next show, I can do whatever! By the way, we've not actually been formally introduced- I don't even know your name! I'm Dean Ambrose." He stuck his hand out towards me, causing me to laugh "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Emily Blake." "Emily… Well Emily, let me show you to the Shield's locker room" He grasped my hand and we left the medical centre, aiming for the locker room of The Shield.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Guys! I am trying to update this story once a week now, but I am going back to uni on Monday so I will try my best to keep the updates coming! First of all, thanks to my new follower/ favourite: **__**chickiesgorawr. And thanks for the feedback as always psion53. If anyone does have any pointers/ feedback on this story, I'd love to hear it! I want to make this story just as my readers would like it! Hopefully you enjoy the latest chapter! In the words of one of my favourite bands (Lower Than Atlantis) and one of my favourite villains (The Joker)… Here we go.**_

_By the way, we've not actually been formally introduced- I don't even know your name! I'm Dean Ambrose." He stuck his hand out towards me, causing me to laugh "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Emily Blake." "Emily… Well Emily, let me show you to the Shield's locker room" He grasped my hand and we left the medical centre, aiming for the locker room of The Shield. _

"This is amazing." I muttered. Looking around, I see the backstage team running about, pushing empty crates towards the stage, eager to get packed up for the night, ready for the SmackDown! taping. Dean laughed, "Trust me, the novelty wears off after a while. Soon, the focus becomes on the adrenaline you get from matches and interacting with the crowd. This just becomes part and parcel of the job." We walk past an area marked as "catering", and I pull Dean to a standstill. I turn to see some of the people that I never thought I'd meet in my life. Sitting on one table to the left was Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes and Paige. On the next, Cameron, Naomi and Jimmy Uso. On the table right in front of me: Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella and John Cena. _**Oh my God. This is unreal. **_I was brought back to reality by Dean shutting my open jaw with a finger "Jeez Emily, anyone would think you were a superfan or something! Want me to introduce you to everybody?" "Um, as much as I would love to, I'm sure they don't have time for me, they have things to do…" "Don't be ridiculous, come on!"

Dean pulled me over to the table right in front of us, where the majority of them were already looking at me with confusion. "Yo Dean, is this the girl you totalled earlier on? You picked a good one huh? My name is John". John Cena smiled as he stuck his hand out, bringing me back into reality as I shook it. "Hi, I'm Emily, nice to meet you all." John turned to the rest of the table "This is my girlfriend Nikki, her sister Brie, Brie's husband Daniel and our good friend Dolph" "I- I know. Hi, I watch you all on TV every week, I never thought I would ever meet you all in person. This is amazing" Brie laughed as she spoke "Hi Emily, I don't know how long you're going to be sticking around for, but if you need me, here's my number," she scribbles it on my hand, " and I will help you with whatever I can. I know what it's like to be here with nothing but one other person to watch your back. It can be nice to have friends around you in a new place like this." My eyes widened in shock. "Wow, thank you!" Nikki was next to pipe up: "Same here girl, I wouldn't want Brie to be my only other friend here" Brie shoved Nikki "so when you text Brie, I'll get your number and send a message your way!" Dean quickly spoke as he grabbed my hand: "As much as I would love for Emily to sit and get to know you guys better, we have to go and grab some dinner. I'm sure you will see her again soon!" I waved apologetically to Dolph and Bryan, casting smiles at the other tables as Dean pulled me away.

"Sorry about that, I just know that the girls go on for hours. I could also see you were on the verge of having a meltdown." I playfully smacked his arm: "I was just getting to know them all! Seems to me like someone just wanted me for himself!" Dean's face turned red _**Oh. I hope I haven't annoyed him or anything. **_Dean avoided answering my comment by stopping us in front of a door marked _**The Shield. **_He knocks on the door "Yo dudes, are you decent in there? I have someone I need you to meet" He turns to me, "You ready to meet the boys?" I grip his hand tighter in response. He turns the handle of the door and pulls me in with him.

I was met with a plain looking room, with lockers aligning one wall. In front of them, are benches, topped with overflowing sports bags. Along the back wall are two doors, one leading to what I am assuming is the shower area, the other leading to a normal bathroom, which is occupied. Along the final wall, are random posters advertising what events are coming up at the o2. One of said posters had a picture of the Shield on the front. I finally face the centre of the room, where the huge figure of Roman Reigns is stood, towel drying his hair as he grins at me. "Uh…Hi. My name is Emily. I'm sorry for being in your way earlier, I should have moved quicker." Roman and Dean started to laugh. "Don't worry little lady, I just hope you are feeling okay. My boy Dean here hit you pretty hard. If I were you I would have hit him pretty hard back. Did you get busted up at all?" "He did good, broke my nose. Dr. Amann set it pretty well though. Hurts like fuck but I'm sure I'll live." I turn to Dean with a wry smile, only to be met with a look of complete shame and guilt "I really am sorry about that Emily, I just hope dinner will make up for it!" Roman grinned as Dean spoke, "taking a lady to dinner, huh Ambrose? That's unlike you man! She must mean something to you, especially after you mentioned her to us as we made our entrance earlier" With that, Dean launched himself at Roman "You dick, why would you say that when she is standing right there?!" As they tussled, I had a thought. _**So that's why they all looked as if they knew me earlier on? Seth and Roman both smiled at me… Talking of which, I wonder where Seth is… **_After a couple of minutes of play wrestling, the boys broke it up. I heard a click from the bathroom door, and I peered over Dean's shoulder, seeing Seth as he walked out, holding his toothbrush. "Dean, have you put something on my toothbrush agai-…. Hey! It's the hot girl that Dean pointed out to us earlier Ro! Ambrose sure was right, she is definitely a looker." Seth swiftly dodged the boot that Dean threw at him "For once Seth, I didn't put anything on it. Now get in there before I scrub Ro's cup with it!" I laughed as Seth waved and shut the bathroom door behind him. I looked at Dean, who had turned beet red and had begun stuttering "The- the guys are joking, I never said that about you" I raised my eyebrow- "NOT THAT I DON'T THINK YOURE HOT. Uh- wait. I think you are beautiful…" Roman coughed to stop Dean talking. "As fun as this is watching Ambrose squirm, I'm going to head back to the shitty hotel. I assume you'll be along later Dean? That's if you don't die of embarrassment." "Yeah man, I'll be along later. Talk later." They gave each other a man hug, then Ro picked me up in a bear hug. He whispered in my ear: "Be gentle with our Dean, he's not had the best past. Just hear the guy out. He really is awesome" I smiled as Ro put me down "I will try my best. Nice meeting you." He picked up his sports bag and left. Not 30 seconds later, Seth rushed out of the bathroom. "He's forgotten me again! He's the only one of us that can drive on these British roads, I don't know how you guys do it!" He says as he shoves his stuff into his bag. He gives me a brief hug and slaps Dean's shoulder as he calls "See you guys later! Was awesome meeting you Emily!"

The door shuts again, just leaving me and Dean standing there in awkward silence. "That wasn't awkward at all was it?" Dean mutters as he scratches the back of his neck. I laughed, "It's fine, I'm naturally awkward so it was only a matter of time before I passed it on to someone else. Now go and get changed Mr, I'm taking you for the best Indian food you'll ever have!" He nodded as he kissed my cheek. _**Woah. **_He paused, studying my reaction, before grabbing his clean clothes and heading into the shower. When the shower door clicked shut and locked, I put my hand to my cheek. _**Dean Ambrose just kissed me. Oh my God. First he kept holding my hand. Then he tells me I am beautiful. Oh my. I think I need to sit down. **_I stumble over to the sofa in the middle of the room, my head beginning to spin. I shut my eyes, and after five minutes I get woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, only to see a shirtless, wet Dean Ambrose. "Emily, Emily are you alright? Do you feel okay? Does your head hurt?" "I laughed as I wearily sat up, trying to avert my gaze from his glistening chest. "I'm fine Dean. I think you might have forgotten a small item of clothing" I point to his chest. Dean looked down and realises what he'd done. "Oh. Shit. Well, I guess that means we are even now, huh?" He laughs as he walks over to his bag, pulling his forgotten t shirt out of his bag. He quickly put it on and turned around, to see me staring at him. "Want to take a picture? It will last longer". I quickly snap out of it and smile as I pick up my bag and neaten up my jacket. "No thanks, you've mentally scarred me as it is" His mouth drops open and I push it shut with one finger. I edged close to his ear and whispered "I'm kidding. Now let's get out of here". Dean silently nodded and slung his back over his shoulder. Taking my hand once again, he slams the locker room door shut "Now. Time for food".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again guys! Apologies for the long absence, uni work has taken over my life once again, and I have a new job! Wooo! Here is chapter four! Thanks to all the reviews, favourites and follows coming in **____** I will be putting links at the end of each chapter. These links will contain visuals to help you guys out, like Emily's particular outfit at the time, her car etc., just in case you wanted to know what they looked like. On this particular chapter, I will post links to the outfits that I have created on Polyvore for Emily for the previous chapters, so as to avoid me editing the previous documents…. I'm lazy, I know ;) Enjoy the latest chapter! As always, I love hearing feedback from you all, and I'm still looking for a story title! I'm using where I live and my usual haunts as where Emily lives and hangs out. This makes my imagination move quicker and moves my focus more to the story itself rather than making up locations.**_

_Dean silently nodded and slung his back over his shoulder. Taking my hand once again, he slams the locker room door shut "Now. Time for food"._

We walk out of the arena, and most of the crowds have dispersed, meaning we can make a quick getaway. I point towards the VW Golf sitting alone in the car park. As we walk over, I pass the keys to Dean: "Your chariot awaits you, sire". I bow gracefully as I slide into the car, warranting a laugh from Ambrose. "This should be interesting, I haven't driven on these roads for about a year!" I buckle my seatbelt as Dean switches on the ignition and the CD player fires up, blaring out Fozzy's 'Do You Wanna Start A War?' "Girl's got taste, not many of the chicks on the road listen to heavy metal, except for Paige" Dean begins a conversation as we navigate out of the car park "You want to turn right at the end here, and head straight over the roundabout… Yeah, I love metal, rock, punk… All of it! People are usually shocked when they find out, because they don't expect a girl like me to be into that sort of stuff… You want to keep in the left hand lane as we go round the corner…" Dean smiles at my ability to talk and navigate effectively. "So is Fozzy your favourite, or do you have another favourite artist?" I pause for minute as I consider my answer. "You know, my top three would have to be Linkin Park, Fozzy and Enter Shikari, in no particular order… I couldn't choose between them!" As I said 'Enter Shikari', I could tell that Dean had literally no idea on who I was talking about. I took that as a signal to pause Fozzy and switch to my Ipod, which was plugged into my radio. "Now" I say as I fiddle with the AUX lead, "I warn you, Shikari are an acquired taste, not all people are fans" I sit back as we drive out of London, and the opening notes of ' The Last Garrison' ring out into the car.

I lay back into my seat after I finish dancing like a maniac. The song has finished, so I turn to Dean for an opinion, only to see his mouth slightly hanging open. "So… are you a Shikari fan Dean?" "I… I have never heard anything like that before… that was awesome! Where am I headed now by the way?" "You want the first exit at this roundabout, then straight on for about 6 miles, you can't go wrong… Well if you like them, I have a spare ticket to their gig tomorrow back in London, if you want to go? I mean I'm sure you're busy but…" "I would love to go with you. Besides, I'm not needed at the Smackdown! taping, so it would be nice to have something to do, especially if it's you I'm spending time with…" I look down at my hands to stop Dean from noticing the scarlet colour of my cheeks. "Th- that's awesome, I'll drive up there tomorrow evening, perhaps meet you? I can send you directions". "Thanks, that'll be great… How long until we are at the restaurant? Ambrose is hungry!" I giggle at Dean's use of primitive language. "Not long now, about ten minutes… the journey went a lot smoother than I first thought it would!"

Those ten minutes passed quickly, and before I knew it, Dean had parked up and we got out of the car. He put his hand on the small of my back as I led the way to my favourite Indian restaurant, The Simla. The amazing smells of exotic spices hit my nose as soon as we walk in, as always. Shiraz, the owner, comes up to me straight away and gives me a small hug: "Ah Emily, so good to see you as always," He takes in the tall, muscular frame of Dean, "I see… you aren't dining alone as usual, let me show you to a quieter booth". My face goes bright red as Dean looks at me, wondering why I always come here alone. I smile at Shiraz as he shows us to our seats, hands us our menus and takes our drink orders. After a moment of silence and as Shiraz hands us our drinks, Dean looks at me over the top of his menu: "How comes you're usually here by yourself then? Doesn't your boyfriend ever take you out?" I nearly choke as I take a sip of my Coke. "For that to happen, I would actually need a boyfriend. In all honesty, and this is going to sound really sad, I do it to get out of my house. I live alone and sometimes it gets really lonely. My best friend moved out to go to university in Wales, so no one is at home aside from me. I come here nearly every week to get out and be around people. I mean, work is great and all, and I do talk to a lot of people, but I don't really have anybody to spend evenings with on the couch, flaking out on the Xbox or watching movies with." I look up from my menu when I finish talking, only to see Dean staring intently at me. "Please don't pity me. It's just how it's ended up for me. And honestly? It's not too bad, people have worse lives than I do, so why should I complain?" Shiraz comes over before Dean can respond "Okay, are you ready to order?" Dean still looks confused at the menu, so I decide to take the lead: "I think we need a few more minutes. But can we have some poppadums in the meantime please?" Shiraz smiles gently and nods as he goes to get them. "So… you don't really have Indian food very often huh?" I state as Dean looks intently at the menu. "I honestly don't know what the hell I'm reading here, you're gonna have to help a guy out!" I laugh as I lean over, to get a good look at the menu with him. It's then that I notice how close we actually are._**I can smell his aftershave from here… Damn he smells good…**_I mentally chastise myself before continuing. "It all depends on what you like… Let's look at starters… do you prefer chicken or lamb? "I like lamb, lamb is good." "Okay, do you like spicy stuff?" Dean shifts around in his seat before responding "Yeah… spicy food is great! I like a lot of sauce too." "Hmm…" Say as I scan my eyes over the menu "Rogon Josh… Medium hot to taste, but very flavoursome. Sound good?" "He nods with uncertainty. "Next, choose a rice. Pilau is really tasty, and it has multi-coloured pieces in it, so it looks awesome." "That sounds great. What're you having?" "My usual, a lamb vindaloo and a pilau rice on the side. I'm also going to get a peshwari naan bread, you are more than welcome to split it with me!" "That sounds good" He smiles warmly at me as Shiraz comes over with the poppadums, and then takes our order.

_**I decided to separate this part into two chapters, as it was verging on 2000 words! The next part will follow shortly!**_


	5. Chapter 5

As we dig in, Dean brings up the conversation from earlier: "You live alone huh? When I'm at home, I'm alone too. But honestly, I don't mind. After the hectic lifestyle of being on the road, it's nice to have a bit of peace and quiet." "So I know you're billed from Ohio, are you still living there when you're not on the road?" "Nah, I moved to Vegas a few years ago. Too much crap from my past there. I wouldn't be where I am now if I didn't get the hell out when I did". I notice that Dean has adopted a more defensive position, so I take a mental note of avoiding talking about Cincinnati. "Well Dean, I am glad you made the right decision, cheers!" We clink our glasses together and Dean begins to laugh at me. "….What are you laughing at… Do I have something on my face?" He shakes his head whilst he tries to regain composure. "No, not at all. It's just surprising at how chill you are! People always ask me about where I come from, but they usually never let up until I get really pissed off. You dropped it straight away… It makes a pleasant change. You really do seem cool Emily" As I feel myself getting lost in his gaze, Shiraz mercifully interrupts when he brings our food over. As I happily dig in, I look over at Dean, whose face had turned bright red. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Are… you okay? Do you need a glass of milk?" Dean shook his head and downed the rest of his drink and sat there, panting: "Holy shit that was hot!" I struggled to hold back my laughter as I held out a forkful of my food to him. "Try mine, it's really yummy!" He looked me in the eyes as he leaned forward and took the food off of my fork, making my heart skip. He began to chew, then his eyes widened as he realised what I had done. His hands started fanning his tongue, trying to make the spice go away. I burst into laughter as I went to the bar and grabbed a glass of milk. Handing it to him, I said: "I am so sorry, I just could not resist it. You should have seen your face!" "I will get you back, I hope you realise that… I just have to be a bit more creative!" I handed Dean his half of the naan bread to help quell the burning. "Emily, that was truly evil. I think we will have to try something with less spice next time". I looked up in surprise, dropping my final forkful of food. "N-Next time?" "Well yeah, don't you want to go for dinner with me again?" I nodded feverishly as I picked my jaw up off the floor "D-Definitely, I would love that! Perhaps before the gig tomorrow?" "That sounds cool! Right, how do we settle up here?" Dean says as he fishes his wallet out of his jacket pocket. I hold his hand to stop him, and stand up "Please allow me to pay. It will make me happy to pay for someone else for once!" "Okay, sure" he sighed, "But im paying next time. AND I am giving you the cash for the gig ticket tomorrow" I shake my head as I walk up to the bar, handing my card over to Shiraz to pay. "Please don't, it would have gone unused anyway, so it makes no difference to me. Please, I insist." I take my card back and place it in my purse, turning back to Dean. "Let's go".

We walked back to my car, side by side. That's when it occurred to me: "Oh shit. Dean. You have no car to get back home." "Nah, that's cool, I'll get a cab or something!" "Don't be ridiculous. You have no idea how expensive that will be…. You can stay at mine if you like? Then head back to your hotel after the gig tomorrow?" Dean visibly relaxes. "Thanks God. I would not have liked to try and explain that journey to Hunter. Keys?" I toss my keys at Dean. "Right. Now where are we headed?" "About two minutes down the road… I live on the river. I do warn you though, my place is a little bare." "I told you earlier Emily, I'm used to it. Now let's go!"

_**Unfortunately, I seem unable to post links to the outfits that I have designed. All that effort for sweet F.A! I'll do my best to describe the outfits that I have created for you guys! Remember: I still need a story title! **____** 'Til next time **___


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Right. Now where are we headed?" "About two minutes down the road… I live on the river. I do warn you though, my place is a little bare." "I told you earlier Emily, I'm used to it. Now let's go!"**_

After a short drive, we arrive outside my house. A modest, 3 bedroom house with a small white picket fence. The driveway is bordered by some flowerbeds. My mum's pride and joy. _**Mum, Dad… I would give anything to see you again… I love you… **_"This is your house right? You've not said much". Dean's voice rouses me from my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah this is it. You got the right place" "Are you okay? You seem down all of a sudden… I haven't done anything wrong have I?" I shake my head swiftly, attempting to dispel the tears that are threatening to fall. "Nope, it's fine… I was just thinking about my mum. I tend the flowerbeds because it's what she loved to do. Come rain or shine, here she would be, weeding and planting; complaining of a bad back. But she wouldn't stop… She loved gardening too much". I shook off my darkening thoughts and climbed out of the car, Dean following. Reaching the door step, I fish my keys out of my bag, and just manage to find the lock. The key clicks and the door slowly opens to my empty house.

_**Dean's POV**_

I saw that look in Emily's eyes when she was talking about her mom. There was a lot of love, but also sadness in her eyes… _**I wonder what happened… **_I jump out of the car and lock it, following closely behind Emily, who has just managed to get the door open. The door slowly swings open and Emily flicks the hallway light on. _**Jeez she was right… it is quite bare. **_The walls were a cream colour, and were adorned with small holes, and dark square shadows. _**It looks like there used to be pictures on the wall here… Why would Emily take them down? I wonder what was on these walls, the stories they told… **_Emily puts her jacket on the peg on the wall, so I follow suit. As we wonder through the hall and into the living room; I notice some more shadows on the walls, and some slight marks on the small mantelpiece- as if pictures had been resting there. "So… this is home! I told you it looks a little empty". Emily looks around awkwardly, looking embarrassed at the nakedness of her home. "It's not as bad as my place, honestly. I have one loveseat in my living room, which sits directly in front of my TV and Xbox… not that I'm home for long enough to play them". Emily chuckles as she wanders into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. It was a very homely kitchen, with rich wooden cupboards and a dark wooden floor. I perch myself on one of the stools at the breakfast bar as Emily strolls to the fridge, "What's your poison Ambrose? As you don't have to drive tomorrow until later, you can afford to have a small drink!" "Uh… Do you have a Bud?" Emily turns around to look in the back of the fridge. I take this opportunity to sneak a look at her, taking in her petite, yet well- balanced frame. _**If I had met this girl in a bar, this would have ended very differently. **_"Ah ha! I got one" Emily yells triumphantly, swiftly followed by an _**oof! **_as she knocks her head on a shelf in the fridge. I chuckle as she brings the drink out of the fridge. "Careful, too many knocks and people will think you've done ten rounds with the Big Show!" "Oh haha. Now shut up and drink your Bud". I gratefully accept the familiar bottle that she was holding out to me, our fingers brushing slightly as I take it. "Now, there's two spare rooms. One is off limits, but the other is all yours! I'll quickly change the sheets and get you some fresh ones. Becky was the last to stay here, a few months ago, so they ought to be freshened up. Whilst I am doing that, feel free to have a look around and make yourself at home. Bathroom is upstairs and to your left". With that, Emily turned and made for the stairs. But before she got there, she poked her head back into the kitchen "Oh… I apologise for the covers by the way, these are the emergency spares, so they aren't the most fashionable!" "That's cool, would you like any help?" "I'm good thanks, please finish your beer!" She wanders upstairs with what appeared to be a smile on her face, but I can't be sure. After a couple of minutes, I chug the rest of my beer, leave the bottle next to the trash can and decide to go for a piss.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I falter. _**Right or left? Ah screw it, I'll go right. **_I enter a dark and musty room and feel for the light switch. It flickers into life, revealing a very odd scene. It was a bedroom, that was immaculately made, and a complete contrast to the rest of the house. Pictures adorned every single available space. Upon closer inspection, I notice that there is a picture of a young girl, who looks remarkably like Emily, being hugged by two older people. _**Her parents… This must be their room. **_I turned to the only item in the room that looked out of place, a large cardboard box in the corner. I slowly made my way over to it, and gently pulled one of the dusty sides open. Inside, there were lots of pictures, all face down to the floor. I noticed that these particular images were of similar shapes and sizes to the shadows that adorned the hall of this house. "Ahem… I thought I said there was an off limits room Ambrose". I visibly jumped, quickly neatening up the box. "I was looking for the bathroom and went right instead of left. I'm so sorry" I look up at Emily apologetically. "It's fine, these things happen Dean… I suppose I should explain myself, huh? Well let's head down stairs and I'll tell you all about it"….

I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long! :'( I've been having a lot of family health issues that I have been struggling with I will try my absolute best to write whenever I can, as I am determined to finish this story, no matter how long it takes!


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Ahem… I thought I said there was an off limits room Ambrose". I visibly jumped, quickly neatening up the box. "I was looking for the bathroom and went right instead of left. I'm so sorry" I look up at Emily apologetically. "It's fine, these things happen Dean… I suppose I should explain myself, huh? Well let's head down stairs and I'll tell you all about it"….**_

**Emily's P.O.V**

As we headed downstairs and Dean sat on the sofa, I felt my pulse quicken. _**Barely anybody knows about this, except for my family and Becky. Now I am about to sit down and tell a stranger. Let's just get this out of the way…**_As I sit down opposite him, I can feel Dean staring at me, waiting for me to speak. "Right… Basically, I have been living alone for about two years. As I told you before, my best friend moved away for university. But before that, she used to stay with me. My mum and dad passed away about three years ago, the day before my 18th birthday…" I paused for a moment to contain myself, and I felt my sofa sag as Dean moved next to me, prepared to comfort me. "I'm so sorry, Emily. Do you mind me asking how it happened?" Dean murmured, as he took one of my hands into his. "My parents went out in their car to pick up my birthday surprise. They never came home. I found out that they were in a car accident with a drunk driver on the way home. It turns out that they were picking up tickets to a WWE event from a friend who had been hiding them from me. The only thing I had ever asked for, and it lead to my parents being killed." "Emily, that was in no way your fault. It was the asshole who was drunk- driving. He didn't walk away from the collision did he?" "Yeah, he walked away. Well, kind of. He had a broken leg, a couple of broken ribs and cuts on his face." "What the fuck. He doesn't deserve to get away with killing two people!" "Oh, he didn't. He's currently serving time for manslaughter and death by dangerous driving. He won't be free for a very long time. Anyway," I said as I stood up, wanting to change the subject, "Time for bed. You are more than welcome to stay downstairs, or you can head up yourself". Dean thinks for a moment. "I'll head up now. Maybe you can actually show me the right way to go!" I laughed as I helped pull him up. "Follow me then, Mr. Ambrose".

**Dean's P.O.V**

My heart broke for Emily as she told me what happened to her parents. When she mentioned what happened to the man that caused it, I felt my blood beginning to boil. _**He was lucky to get away with a prison sentence. His life should have been the price he paid… Why am I getting so emotional about this? I barely even know Emily. **_Emily snapped me out of it when we reached my room for the night. "This is your stop. Again, I apologise for the bed covers. Good night Dean" She smiled sadly as she walked to the room next to mine. I pushed the door open and put my jacket on a chair. I couldn't help bursting out in laughter when I looked at the bed covers. Stone Cold Steve Austin was staring up at me. __I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in bed, the fatigue suddenly catching up with me. My last thought before I closed my eyes was of the picture of Emily with her parents, sporting a beautiful smile.

**Emily's P.O.V**

It wasn't long before I had put on my bed shirt and crawled into my warm duvet. I suddenly remembered the writing on my hand and punched Brie's number into my phone before it wore off.

**E: **_Hi Brie, you probably don't remember me, but its Emily from earlier. Thanks for your number. I need some advice if possible? Xoxo_

Pretty much instantly, my phone buzzed with a reply. As I picked it up, it buzzed with a second message. The first message read:

**B: **_Oh hi Emily, I didn't think you would remember to message me! You're welcome, how can I help you?_

The second message was creating a group conversation with myself, Brie and an unknown number:

**B:** _Nicole, you need to stop being so damned nosy._

**#: **_Well BRIANNA, I am your sister, we share everything. Besides, I already said to Emily that I would get her number from you. So what's up girl? I'm sure we can help you out!_

I smiled to myself as I read the brief exchange between Brie and Nikki. I swiftly tapped in a response:

**E: **It's fine Brie! Basically, I don't know how much you know about this, but Hunter and Stephanie (by way of apology) have offered me a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel with you guys for a while. But I don't know if I can afford to leave my business. Yeah it's mobile, but I don't think there's much of a need for it with you guys.

**N: **What?! That's amazing! How long for, a week or two?

**E: **More like a year…

**B: **THAT'S AMAZING! No one has ever received an opportunity like that before. They must be desperate for you not to sue.

**N: **Not that you ever would, right Brianna?

**B: **Oh of course! I didn't mean to sound harsh! So what's your business Emily?

**E: **I'm a mobile hair and beauty technician. I want to be useful to the company whilst I'm there, but I'm sure there wouldn't be a space on the team for me!

**N: **That is fantastic. Take Hunter and Steph up on the offer, please. Brie and I will work on the work side of things.

**B: **For once, I agree with Nicole. Do it. No one receives opportunities like this with the company. Besides, I'm sure that Dean would love to travel the road with you ;)

**E: **What do you mean? Dean was just showing me around the backstage area.

**N: **Oh come on, everyone saw the way he looked at you. Anyway, Roman told us you went for dinner, and it's late and Dean is not back at the hotel yet. I am sure he is still with you.

**E: **He felt bad for hurting me, so he insisted we go out for dinner. But because I was knocked out, he had to drive my car. I didn't want him to take a cab home. Don't get too excited though, he is in my spare room.

**B: **Very exciting! He hasn't really been seen with a girl for a long time. You must mean something to him! Nicole, you and I have to get some beauty sleep. We have the Smackdown taping tomorrow. Goodnight Emily! Hopefully see you on the road!

**N: **You need more beauty sleep than me, but we do have the taping tomorrow. Night Em, see you soon! Have a good night with Ambrose ;)

**E:** Oh haha girls. I'll give the job thing a think and I will let you know, it's a huge decision to make. Goodnight 3 xoxo

I was grinning like an idiot as I plugged my phone into its charger and settled under the covers. I have already seemed to have made friends with two of the company's top Divas, and they want to fight to get me working there. I might have to take up the offer of work. I will have to talk to Dean about it tomorrow. _**Dean Ambrose… He is sleeping in my house. In the next room. Holy crap. **_I did a little dance of excitement. _**This has to be a dream. **_I close my eyes and drift off, looking forward to the day ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I was grinning like an idiot as I plugged my phone into its charger and settled under the covers. I have already seemed to have made friends with two of the company's top Divas, and they want to fight to get me working there. I might have to take up the offer of work. I will have to talk to Dean about it tomorrow. Dean Ambrose… He is sleeping in my house. In the next room. Holy crap. I did a little dance of excitement. This has to be a dream. I close my eyes and drift off, looking forward to the day ahead.**_

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA…_

I jolted awake as my alarm blared out from my phone. "Ugh. I don't want to get up!" I groaned as I sat up. Then the thought struck me- "Oh my god! Enter Shikari is tonight!" I leapt out of bed with a newfound excitement, and ran downstairs. Skidding into the kitchen, I plugged my phone into its speaker and put my Shikari playlist on "Shuffle". I danced my way over to the fridge to get some milk for my coffee as _**Destabilise**_ began playing. I leaned in to grab the milk and, as I stood up, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. "So, are you excited for tonight?" "WHAT THE SHIT" I screamed as I dropped the milk. I looked up to be met with Dean's smiling face. _**How the hell did I forget that Dean Ambrose was in my house. God damn it, I thought it was a dream. **_"You really are clumsy, huh?" Dean stated as I went to grab a towel to clean up the milk. "Well you would freak out too if you forgot that you allowed a stranger to stay in your house" I retorted as Dean came over to help me. Then a thought struck me. "Fuck. That was the last of my milk. I need to get some more… Okay, I am going to quickly get dressed and head out to get some milk. Make yourself at home, I will cook breakfast when I get back". "No worries Emily, I can come with you if you want?" "Oh no it's fine, you chill out while I go!" I called out behind me as I jogged up the stairs.

Five minutes later, I was ready. I had just pulled on yesterday's jeans and a plain vest. Grabbing my jacket, I ran downstairs. Dean was sitting comfortably, watching cartoons. "Right, I have my phone with me, if you need anything, then my number is on the home phone. Just give me a call!" I swiftly grabbed my keys and left, shutting the door quietly behind me. I sped to the shops, the feeling of caffeine withdrawal beginning to take hold. _**I need my coffee. Desperately. **_As I parked my car, I felt my phone buzz. "Hello?" I answered as I got out of my car. "Hey Emily, would it be okay if you could pick up some eggs on your journey- Ouch, fuck!" "Of course, what's the matter? Are you okay?" I replied with a distinct air of worry. "Yeah, yeah I'm good, just cramp in my leg. See you in a bit!" He hung up and left me in a slight state of confusion. _**What the hell is he doing? I should hurry up and make sure he is okay. **_I dashed into the supermarket and picked up some milk and a box of eggs. I paid for the food and jumped back into my car.

I sped home and quickly parked my car. Jogging up the steps, I managed to balance the milk and eggs in one hand, whilst fishing out my door keys with the other. As soon as I opened the door and hurried inside, the smell of cooking met my nose. _**Oh god, I didn't leave the stove on again did I?! **_I ran to the kitchen, and was met with an oddly satisfying sight. There was Dean, humming along to _**Meltdown**_ as he poured a tin of beans into a pan. I quietly sat down and waited for him to notice my sudden return. As the music died, Dean turned around to grab some bread from the side. "HOLY FUCK EMILY. DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE." He shouted, clutching his chest. I chuckled as I slid the eggs and milk over to him. "Not nice when people scare the shit out of you, is it? You didn't have to do this you know. I was going to do it when I got back…" "Oh come on, it was the least I could do for you, seeing as you bought me dinner last night, and gave me a place to stay" Dean says as he took some eggs from the carton, "Besides, I couldn't wait much longer. I love English Breakfasts… The bacon. Just- yes." I smiled as he turned back around to face the stove. I flicked the kettle on and grabbed an extra mug from the cupboard. "Coffee?" I called over my shoulder. "Sure. Black please, no sugar… you know, this is oddly domestic. We are like an old married couple, making breakfast together". My stomach fluttered at that thought. _**I would give anything for tha- STOP. Bad Emily. You don't even know what Dean is really like yet. I suppose I've never been in this position… but I like it… **_I was growing impatient waiting for the kettle to boil. The whistle began just as Dean was plating up our breakfast. "Look at that timing. We make a great team Em!" The name Em made me stop. _**Em… No- one has called me that since… **_"Emily? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Dean gently touched my hand to gain my attention. "No! No, it's just that I don't really get called that anymore. Only two people ever called me Emily and they-""Say no more, I understand. I apologise for making you think about it. Right, let's eat!"

Within no time at all, both of our plates were empty and we were both on our second cup of coffee. "So" Dean started as he placed his cup down, "What can I expect tonight? Screaming fan girls and panties being thrown around?" I nearly choked on my coffee from laughter. "No, no. There will be mosh pits everywhere. Maybe a wall of death or two. Just use some of your wrestling moves. You know how to take bumps, so you should be fine!" Dean looked at me doubtfully. "So people throw punches and stuff whilst dancing? I don't understand. How is that fun? You could seriously hurt yourself." "It's just the adrenaline really. Makes you do crazy stuff. Trust me, it's such good fun. You get the occasional asshole, but you get that wherever you go!"I looked at the time, and realised it was nearly 1pm already. _**Time really does fly huh… **_"Right Mr, get yourself freshened up and ready, we can head up early and have a stroll around the gardens outside the venue. The view is pretty awesome." Dean grabbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Can I grab a shower Em? I don't want to smell gross!" "Yeah, sure! You know where the bathroom is. Towels are in the cupboard". "Thanks" He kissed the top of my head on the way out of the room, freezing me in place. _**Don't freak out, don't freak out. Oh my God. Oh my God. **_Once I was sure that he had left the room, I did a little jump for joy. "Right, snap out of it now. You need to dress to impress." I jogged up to my room, with a bit of a spring in my step. _**Tonight will be interesting indeed…**_

I had laid my outfit on the bed, looking at it critically. _**Okay, is this too much? **_I had my "Slipshod" crop top, which I had decided to pair with my high- waisted jeans and a pair of vans. _**It's not too revealing, but shows a little bit of skin. Why am I trying so hard?! It's not like I am able to impress him enough to make an impact. **_I heard my door open, and Dean cleared his throat "Um, Emily, do you have a spare shirt? I know it's a long shot, but- oh. I'm sorry. I seem to have a habit of catching you at an inconvenience." It was then that I had realised that I was only wearing a towel, which barely covered the essentials. "Oh! Sure, let me see what I have." I rushed over to my dresser and pulled out a plain black t-shirt. _**Well, you never know when you need a shirt. **_"This should fit, I always keep a spare around" I handed him the t-shirt, and it was then that I noticed that he was only covered by a towel around his waist. "You have guys stay here often then?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh god no, I um… Mum always said to keep a spare around. You never know when a guest might need one…" "Oh Im sorry. I'll give it back before I leave." I chuckled as he took it from me "No it's cool. Keep it. I don't have guests very often. Now get out so I can get dressed. We are wasting time here! Stop distracting me!" He chuckled as I ushered him out, only catching the end of his sentence before I shut the door "…Nice leg tattoo by the way!."

"Come on Em, you were rushing me, and I'm the one waiting for you!" I heard Dean calling from downstairs. "Hold on, I'm nearly done!" I called from in front of the mirror as I assessed my image for the third and final time. In the end, I decided on outing soft curls in my hair. _**Not that it will stay nice for long **_I sighed. I moved onto my face. I went for the dark, smoky eyes and dark red lips. Casting my eyes over the rest of my outfit, I nod with approval and grab my jacket. I came downstairs to be met with Dean at the bottom, staring at me with a slack jaw. "Wow, you look great. You have a rib tattoo as well huh? How many do you have in total?" The question caught me unawares. "I, uh, I have 6 overall. I'll show you the others another time. Each has a story." I grab my keys and bag as we head to the door. "Stop staring, it's rude." I called over my shoulder as I felt Dean's eyes boring into me. I heard his nervous chuckle as he shut the door behind us. _**Right, **_I thought as I climbed in the car. _**Let's do this. Shikari here we come. **_As Dean strapped in, I put Enter Shikari on once again. I smiled as "Gandhi mate, Gandhi" began playing as I pulled out of the driveway.

Songs from this chapter:

Destabilise- Enter Shikari

…Meltdown- Enter Shikari

Slipshod- Enter Shikari

Gandhi Mate, Gandhi- Enter Shikari


End file.
